musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Beck (Musiker)
thumb|Beck (2005) Beck alias Beck Hansen (* 8. Juli 1970 in Los Angeles; geboren als Bek David Campbell) ist ein US-amerikanischer Musiker, Gitarrist und Sänger. Becks Musik wird aufgrund ihrer Missachtung von Genre-Konventionen, stumpfen und ironischen Texten und der Verschmelzung von Samples mit gespielten Instrumenten oft als typisches Beispiel der gängigen alternativen Musik der neunziger Jahre angesehen. Sie verbindet Elemente aus Folk, Beatnik und modernem Hip-Hop . Biografie Beck wurde am 8. Juli 1970 in Los Angeles als Sohn von David Campbell, einem gefragten Dirigenten und Studiomusiker, und Bibbe Hansen, einer Schauspielerin und Künstlerin, die im Umfeld von Andy Warhols Factory aktiv war, geboren. Als seine Eltern sich scheiden ließen, nahm er den Namen seiner Mutter an und änderte seinen Vornamen in Beck. Nach der Scheidung blieb er bei seiner Mutter und seinem Bruder Channing in Los Angeles, wo er in einem unkonventionellen Künstlermilieu aufwuchs und von den verschiedenen musikalischen Angeboten der Stadt beeinflusst wurde. Diese Einflüsse finden sich auch in seinen später aufgenommenen und veröffentlichen Arbeiten wieder. Beck ist seit 2003 oder früher Mitglied von Scientology http://www.anti-scientologie.ch/beck-proselyte.htm, abgerufen 15. August 2009 und bekannte sich dazu Anfang 2005. Generell vermeidet es Beck jedoch, in der Öffentlichkeit hierüber zu sprechen. Sein Kollege Adam Green behauptet, dass Beck versucht habe, ihn im Alter von 19 Jahren von Scientology zu überzeugen und ihn mit in das Scientology Celebrity Centre nahm. Viele von Becks Freunden und Familienmitgliedern sind ebenfalls Anhänger Scientologys. Die Anfänge Nach dem Abbruch der weiterführenden Schule im Alter von 14 Jahren bildete sich Beck selbst weiter, indem er zahllose Bücher verschlang und alte Blues-, Folk- und Countryplatten hörte, die er auf Flohmärkten erstand. Hierbei kam er mit Künstlern wie Mississippi John Hurt, Leadbelly, Fred McDowell oder Woody Guthrie in Berührung, die einen tiefen Eindruck bei dem jungen Beck hinterließen. Weitere Inspirationsquellen aus dieser Zeit waren der Hip-Hop und die Lateinamerikanische Musik, die in seiner Nachbarschaft gespielt wurden. Etwas später trat er als Straßenmusiker mit Blues- und Folkstücken auf und versuchte sich in der Poetry-Slam-Szene. All dies führte 1988 zu den Aufnahmen zu seinem ersten Album The Banjo Story, einer zu Hause aufgenommenen Kassette, das niemals offiziell veröffentlicht und erst später unter seinen Fans im Internet verbreitet wurde. In den späten Achtzigern und frühen Neunzigern unternahm er einige Reisen zu seinem Großvater mütterlicherseits, dem Fluxuskünstler Al Hansen nach Köln. Al Hansen brachte ihm viel über seine Kunst bei und sollte Beck später sehr inspirieren. 1989 zog er nach New York und versuchte dort vergeblich, sich in der vom Punk beeinflussten Szene der Anti-Folk-Musik einen Namen zu machen. Hier traf er John S. Hall von King Missile, Michelle Shocked und Roger Manning. Um 1990 kehrte Beck mittellos, aber motiviert nach Los Angeles zurück. Während er seine Musik weiter entwickelte, nahm er eine Reihe von Gelegenheitsjobs an, um sich seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen und lebte zeitweise sogar in einem Schuppen. Während dieser Zeit erforschte Beck Bühnen von Veranstaltungsorten in ganz Los Angeles, von Punk-Clubs bis zu Cafés. Im Geiste eines Künstlers, der darum kämpft, sich einen Namen zu machen, waren seine Darbietungen wegen ihrer Mischung aus Humor und Exzentrizität denkwürdig. Einige seiner frühesten und nachdenklich stimmenden Aufnahmen wurden während seiner Arbeit mit Tom Grimley in den Poop Alley Studios, einem Teil von WIN Records, erstellt. Becks Debüt In dieser Zeit wurde Beck von den Gründern von Bong Load Custom Records entdeckt. Seine bei diesem Label 1993 veröffentlichte 12"-Vinyl-Single Loser, deren Erstauflage 500 Kopien betrug, wurde zu einer Sensation im alternativen Radio und führte zu einem Bieterkampf zwischen Plattenlabels, die Beck unter Vertrag nehmen wollten. Letztendlich entschied sich Beck für Geffen Records, weil sie ihm Vertragsbedingungen anboten, die es ihm erlaubten, bei unabhängigen Labels Alben zu veröffentlichen, während er noch unter Vertrag bei Geffen stand. Das 1994 bei Geffen veröffentlichte Album Mellow Gold bescherte Beck einen Mainstream-Erfolg und führte zu seinem ikonenhaften Status als Repräsentant der „Slacker-Bewegung“ innerhalb der Alternative-Rock-Szene. Beck äußerte später in Interviews oft, dass die Bezeichnung Slacker genauso wie Loser, der Song von dem sie inspiriert ist, sehr ironisch gemeint sei. Zur gleichen Zeit veröffentlichte Beck One Foot in the Grave mit Scott Plouf als Drummer, der heute bei Built To Spill spielt, auf den unabhängigen K Records und Stereopathetic Soul Manure auf Flipside Records. Er brachte seine Musik 1995 mit der Lollapalooza-Tour zu seinem Publikum. Einige Kritiker verrissen ihn immer noch als One-Hit-Wonder. Dabei half es gewiss auch nicht, dass ein Großteil des Publikums (besonders bei der Lollapalooza-Tour) nur Loser kannten und seine anderen Arbeiten im Allgemeinen ignorierten. Kein One-Hit-Wonder Die Bezeichnung One-Hit-Wonder hat Beck 1996 mit der Veröffentlichung des Albums Odelay, einer gemeinsamen Arbeit mit den Dust Brothers, den Produzenten des Albums Paul’s Boutique der Beastie Boys, endgültig abgelegt. Die Eröffnungs-Single Where It’s At erzielte hohe Airplay-Zahlen und das Video war in ständiger Rotation auf MTV. In diesem Jahr hat Odelay gute Kritiken im Rolling Stone Magazine und im Spin erhalten, war auf unzähligen Best-of-Listen vertreten, erzielte Doppel-Platin-Status und erhielt eine beeindruckende Anzahl von Auszeichnungen der Musikindustrie, darunter zwei Grammys. Auf Odelay folgte 1998 das Album Mutations. Das von Nigel Godrich, bekannt durch seine Arbeit mit Radiohead, produzierte Album war als Lückenfüller vor dem nächsten ordentlichen Album geplant. Die Aufnahmen zu diesem Album erstreckten sich über zwei Wochen, in denen an jedem Tag ein Lied aufgenommen wurde, sodass am Ende der Session 14 Lieder produziert wurden. Mutations war ein Abschied von der elektronischen Dichte von Odelay, und wurde gefüllt mit Einflüssen aus dem Folk und dem Blues. Auf dem Album befinden sich auch einige ältere Lieder, die Ältesten stammen aus dem Jahr 1994. Lied 10, Sing It Again, wurde für Johnny Cash geschrieben, aber Beck hat dieses Lied nie an Cash abgeschickt, da er es für „Abfall“ hielt. Cash nahm stattdessen Rowboat auf, ein Lied das ursprünglich auf Becks Album Stereopathetic Soul Manure erschien. 1998 war die künstlerische Zusammenarbeit von Beck mit seinem Großvater Al Hansen, der 1995 in Köln gestorben war, Gegenstand einer Ausstellung mit dem Titel Beck & Al Hansen: Playing With Matches, die Solo- und Gemeinschaftsarbeiten in den Bereichen Collage, Assemblage, Zeichnungen und Gedichte zeigte. Die Show zog vom Santa Monica Museum of Art zu Galerien in New York, USA und Winnipeg, Kanada. Ein Katalog der Ausstellung wurde von Plug In Editions/Smart Art Press veröffentlicht. Im Jahre 1999 veröffentlichte Beck bei Geffen das lang erwartete Album Midnight Vultures, einer Orgie aus sexuellen und kulinarischen Anzüglichkeiten, das durch eine weltweite Tour unterstützt wurde. Für Beck war das die Rückkehr zu den energiegeladenen Auftritten, die zu Lollapalooza-Zeiten sein Markenzeichen waren: Von der Bühnenausstattung mit einem roten Bett, das zu Debra von der Decke herabgelassen wurde bis zur Tourband, die durch Blechbläser ergänzt wurde. Auf dem 2001 erschienenen Album 10 000Hz Legend der französischen Combo Air trug er den Titel „The Vagabond“ (Gesang, Gitarre, Mundharmonika) bei, der deutliche Anklänge an einige Songs aus Midnight Vultures hat. Nach Midnite Vultures veröffentlichte Beck das Album Sea Change im Jahre 2002, ein weiteres luftiges und emotionales Album, das in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Produzenten Nigel Godrich entstand. Sea Change wurde als Album mit einem verbindenden Thema konzipiert: die Phasen, die dem Ende einer Beziehung folgen. Das Album enthält Streicherarrangements von Becks Vater David Campbell und einen akustisch dichten Mix, der an die Zeiten von Mutations und an Elemente aus Midnite Vultures erinnert. Obwohl einige Radio-Singles veröffentlicht wurden, wurden keine kommerziellen Singles der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich gemacht. Beck hat eine Anzahl von B-Seiten und Liedern, die nur auf Soundtracks enthalten sind, veröffentlicht, darunter Midnite Vultures (erstaunlicherweise nicht auf dem gleichnamigen Album), ein Cover von Korgis' Everybody’s Got to Learn Sometimes, das 2004 auf dem Soundtrack zum Film Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind enthalten war und David Bowies Diamond Dogs von Moulin Rouge!. Der von Beck in Koproduktion mit William Orbit verfasste Song Feel Good Time wurde später von der Sängerin Pink aufgenommen und für den Soundtrack des Films 3 Engel für Charlie – Volle Power verwendet. thumb|right|Beck auf einem Geheimgig, [[Los Angeles Frühjahr 2005]] Ende 2004 kehrte Beck ins Studio zurück, um an seinem sechsten Album auf einem Major-Label zu arbeiten. Die Platte Guero, produziert von den Dust Brothers und Tony Hoffer. Das Video der ersten Single E-Pro wurde auf MSN der Öffentlichkeit vorgestellt. Wie bei vielen kommerziellen Künstlern ist auch Becks jüngstes Album Mitte Januar 2005 noch vor der offiziellen Veröffentlichung im Internet aufgetaucht. Anstatt auf eine frühere Veröffentlichung des Albums zu drängen, wurde das Album mit einer Vielzahl von Bonus-Tracks, darunter auch Remixe von Boards of Canada und Dizzee Rascal am 29. März 2005 veröffentlicht. Im Dezember 2005 folgte dann mit Guerolito ein Remixalbum, welches Bearbeitungen der Guero-Tracks von Künstler wie Air, Ad-Rock und anderen enthielt. 2006 ist das Nachfolgealbum The Information erschienen. Produziert wurde es von Nigel Godrich der schon für mehrere Beck-Alben (z. B. Sea Change) zuständig war. Das Album enthält ein leeres Cover, dafür aber Sticker, um das Cover individuell zu gestalten, und eine DVD mit Low-Budget-Videos für alle enthaltenen Stücke, die z.B. Menschen beim Herumhüpfen in Teddybärkostümen zeigen. In Großbritannien wurde es wegen der Wettbewerbsverzerrung durch das Bonusmaterial nicht in den Musik-Charts aufgeführt. Am 7. Juli 2008 erschien das Album "Modern Guilt" in Europa - vertrieben durch das Label XL. In Nordamerika erschien es einen Tag später unter dem Label DGC. Beck arbeitete hier mit dem Produzenten Danger Mouse zusammen. Cat Power fungiert bei einem Titel als Gastsängerin. Im Dezember 2009 erschien mit IRM ein Album von Charlotte Gainsbourg, an dem Beck als Songwriter, Komponist und Produzent mitwirkte.Besprechung des Albums bei laut.de Trivia Beck hatte einen Gastauftritt in Matt Groenings Zeichentrickserie Futurama, in dem er sich selbst spielte. In Übereinstimmung mit Becks Humor enthält der Beitrag viel Selbstironie ( ). Beck trat auch als Gast in der Zeichentrickserie Space Ghost: Coast to Coast auf. Das Album Mellow Gold zählt laut Rolling Stone Magazine mit dem 461. Platz zu den 500 besten Alben aller Zeiten das Album Odelay ist auf Platz 305 und Sea Change auf Platz 440, der Song Loser mit dem 200. Platz zu den 500 besten Singles aller Zeiten (Stand 2007 + Stand 2003 (Alben)). Zu der Episode "Dream a little dream of me." (dt.: "Es war einmal") der Serie Grey's Anatomy steuerte Beck den Titel "Youthless" bei. Beck ist seit dem Jahr 2004 mit der Schauspielerin und Drehbuchautorin Marissa Ribisi verheiratet. Diskografie Alben Singles Auszeichnungen * 1997: Album Odelay: Grammy Award for Best Alternative Music Album * 1997: Single Where It's At: Grammy Award for Best Male Rock Vocal Performance * 2000: Album Mutations: Grammy Award for Best Alternative Music Album Filmografie * 1998: Rugrats – Der Film (Synchronstimme) * 2003: Southlander * Futurama (Folge Bender auf Tour als er selbst) * 2004: Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind (Titelsong Everybody's Gotta Learn Sometimes) * 2010: Eclipse - Bis(s) zum Abendrot (Soundtrack) * 2010: Scott Pilgrim gegen den Rest der Welt (Soundtrack) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Webseite * * * * Beck bei laut.de * * Kategorie:Songwriter Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Musiker Kategorie:Popsänger Kategorie:Popmusiker Kategorie:Person (Los Angeles) Kategorie:Geboren 1970 Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger ca:Beck Hansen cs:Beck da:Beck (musiker) en:Beck es:Beck (cantante) fa:بک (خواننده) fi:Beck fr:Beck Hansen gl:Beck he:בק hr:Beck hu:Beck is:Beck it:Beck ja:ベック (歌手) ka:Beck ko:벡 nl:Beck nn:Beck no:Beck pl:Beck Hansen pt:Beck Hansen ru:Бек Хэнсен sh:Beck simple:Beck Hansen sk:Beck (hudobník) sv:Beck Hansen th:เบ็ก uk:Бек Гансен zh:Beck Kategorie:Alle Artikel